Hit Koreanovela with an all-Filipino cast on IBC-13
Updated May 16, 2015 - 7:00am ''Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson had an easy time being transformed from Korean to Filipino princess. '' MANILA, Philippines - The story promises to heat up the season with 100% kilig and romance of My Princess, a 2011 hit Korean telenovela which was also a hit in Japan, Thailand, the Middle East and lately Malaysia. The Philippine reincarnation of the Korean hit is courtesy of IBC-13 which adapted the story for local audiences, complete with all Filipino cast. The Korean lead character of Lizelle played by Korean actress Korea’s most beautiful woman Kim Tae Hee went to the teen female kontrabida Michelle Vito and Ethan played by Asia’s premiere actor Song Seung Hun is Viva leading men Bret Jackson. The character of Kang Hye-na turns into a Filipino heiress by the name of Audrey Tiuseco who makes life miserable for people around her. She is just an ordinary student with a Korean style who makes a living out of dressing up like a princess. Michelle said she didn’t have a hard time portraying the role of Lizelle in the Philippine version of the Korean telenovela. Since she was a child, she has always dreamt of being with her father but her world fell apart upon learning that he had already died. Eventually, Lizelle discovers that she has royal blood. She meets Ethan (Bret), who is a rich diplomat and is against the restoration of the monarchy. Because of the clashing interests of their families, they start having petty quarrels and disagreements. But unexpectedly, they fall in love with each other. As to why this country is hooked on Koreanovelas and why it is good investment to just adapt a Korean hit is explained by IBC Entertainment TV head, Wilma Galvante. “For one, the project has many things going for it. For another, you already have a story and you just have to follow it to the letter. Then you have to brainstorm on the appropriate local setting with an all-Filipino cast. The characterizations, especially of the lead roles, have to be very Filipino. The birth pain always begins on how to find the right cast. But once you have assembled one, you do a story conference, you schedule a workshop where they can bond together as the project progresses. Of course, there is no substitute for good collaboration to make this project work.” Added Boots Anson-Roa, IBC president and CEO: “The local version stayed faithful to the original material save for a few tweaks which the producers felt were important to make it more relatable to Pinoy viewers.” Directed by Mikey del Rosario and Ricky Rivero, the romantic love story My Princess airs weekdays starting tonight at 8:30 p.m. after Syrena on IBC-13's Primetime Ang Dating. It also stars Tonton Gutierrez, Dimples Romana, Mariel Pamintuan, Claudia Barretto, BJ Forbes, Maybelyn dela Cruz, Jay Manalo, Maricel Morales, Tricia Santos, Nathan Lopez, CJ Navato, Nathaniel Britt, Aria Cariño and Paul Salas.